


Ain't Afraid Of No Ghost (Scary Stories)

by iDragonSpyro



Series: Clextober 2019 [5]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Campfires, Clextober, Clextober 2019, College, F/F, Haunted Houses, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Scary Stories, Teasing, and clarke thinks that's hot, another excuse for lexa to kiss clarke, lexa is a little shit, lexa isn't scared, movies - Freeform, no scary stories harmed in the making of this fic, not actually scary stories, so obviously she's mad about it, that's a good thing, the plan fails
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 07:27:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21157865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iDragonSpyro/pseuds/iDragonSpyro
Summary: Lexa Woods is unflappable. Clarke knows this and is constantly infuriated by it. They’ve been friends foryears,along with Octavia and Raven, and she’s never seen Lexa scaredonce.It’s annoying.It’s also their last year of college and their last Halloween as vaguely not-adults, so Clarke calls an emergency meeting with Octavia and Raven to come up with a plan.“I’m serious, guys!” she yells, waving a stack of papers through the air. “There has to be something!”“Clarke, I think you’re too invested in this,” Raven says, still snuggled in her blankets with Octavia curled next to her. “Also, it’s five in the morning and our heater is broken, why the fuck are you here?”“Because we need to do something!”“I think you just want her to jump in your arms like you did to her that one time at Fright Fest.”“I- no- Raven,what-” Clarke splutters, blushing heavily. “I just want to prove that she’s not as unflappable as she says she is!”





	Ain't Afraid Of No Ghost (Scary Stories)

**Author's Note:**

> lexa is going to punch clarke softly on the mouth because she likes her  
I haven't seen An Erotic Werewolf in London I just looked up horror movies with lesbians and assumed there was a sex scene from the title.

Lexa Woods is unflappable. Clarke knows this and is constantly infuriated by it. They’ve been friends for _years,_ along with Octavia and Raven, and she’s never seen Lexa scared _once._ Not at horror movies, though she’ll scream just before a jumpscare (_to fuck you guys up,_ she snickers), and she’ll yell on rollercoasters _("it makes it more fun, are you even doing it right if you’re not yelling your lungs out?”)_.

It’s annoying.

It’s also their last year of college and their last Halloween as vaguely not-adults, so Clarke calls an emergency meeting with Octavia and Raven to come up with a plan.

“I’m serious, guys!” she yells, waving a stack of papers through the air. “There has to be something!”

“Clarke, I think you’re too invested in this,” Raven says, still snuggled in her blankets with Octavia curled next to her. “Also, it’s five in the morning and our heater is broken, why the fuck are you here?”

“Because we need to do something!”

“I think you just want her to jump in your arms like you did to her that one time at Fright Fest.”

“I- no- Raven, _what-_” Clarke splutters, blushing heavily. “I just want to prove that she’s not as unflappable as she says she is!”

Octavia groans. “Rae, she’s not gonna leave until we come up with something, say random words.”

“Okay, okay,” Raven sighs, dragging a hand over her eyes. “What if… what if we did, like, a night of scary stuff? Haunted houses, movies, telling ghost stories.”

“Rave, we’ve been over this,” Clarke snaps her fingers at her friend. “She doesn’t get scared by that stuff.”

“Right, but that’s not it. You can leave a little early, claim an early class or something. She’ll have to go back to your room alone in the dark, and if we do it right, at the very least she’ll be unsettled. Then, when she opens the door, you can jump out and yell, or something. Maybe the buildup and combination of spookiness will get to her or whatever.”

“That…” Clarke frowns, thinking. “That’s actually not the worst plan.”

“I know,” Raven yawns, burrowing deeper into her blankets. “Now can you please leave?”

Over the next few days, Clarke pulls together passes to practically every haunted house in the area, along with tickets to the horror marathon playing at the theater. Everything is set up, now all she has to do is convince Lexa.

“Sure, sounds fun.”

Clarke blinks in shock. “I- what?”

Lexa shrugs. “Yeah, it sounds fun, why not?”

Clarke stares at her roommate. “But- you’re usually so against this kind of thing.”

“I know,” Lexa replies, turning around and pulling her top off. “But it’s our last Halloween season before we actually have to, y’know, _be adults,_ so sure, let’s do it.”

“You know, that was my exact argument to Raven and Octavia for doing this?”

Lexa shoots Clarke a grin over her shoulder. “Save me for last?”

Clarke clears her throat. “I figured you’d be the hardest one to convince.”

Lexa jumps onto Clarke’s bed and crawls toward her, hovering for a moment when she’s just above Clarke’s head. “I do know how to have fun, you know.”

Clarke coughs loudly and prays that her flush isn’t too noticeable as Lexa flops onto her side and tucks her head over her shoulder. 

“What are we watching?” Lexa asks, chin nudging against her skin.

“Uh,” Clarke clears her throat again, running her finger over her mousepad. “I was thinking ‘An Erotic Werewolf In London.’ Start the season off with a good horror movie.”

Lexa starts laughing. “Clarke, have you ever seen this movie in your life? Have you researched it? Are you paying attention to the title even slightly?”

“No?” Clarke frowns, slightly concerned. “Why? Is it like, really bad or something?”

“Not at all,” Lexa snickers. “Just- just play the movie.”

Clarke shrugs and presses play.

“...Oh,” she says a few minutes later, finally realizing what exactly is going on with the two main female characters. “Oh, _fuck._”

“Yes, precisely,” Lexa snorts.

Clarke almost has a mental breakdown when the sex scene starts. Lexa twists her face into Clarke’s neck and starts shaking with laughter, keeping her mouth closed to hide the sound and effectively creating a constant hum directly against Clarke’s pulse point.

At least she has an excuse for her blush this time.

“Oh my god,” she mutters, hands coming up to hide her face. _“Oh my god.”_

“Do you want to turn it off?” Lexa shakes out, still laughing. Clarke slams the computer shut and shoved it away, feeling an irrational stab of pleasure when it tumbled off the bed.

“That was worth it,” Lexa wheezes. “Sitting through that beginning but was worth it to see your face.”

“You could have warned me!” Clarke groans, turning to shove her face into her pillow.

“You could have looked the movie up,” Lexa points out. “I’m grateful that you didn’t, but you could have. And besides-” her voice drops to a low purr, and Clarke shivers slightly, “-where’s the fun in telling you?”

Clarke just groans again and ignores Lexa’s laughter as she settles into the blankets. 

Clarke falls out of the bed when she wakes up in the morning to discover that she and Lexa have somehow tangled themselves together in the night.

Lexa just laughs at her. “What’s the matter, Clarke, did you think I was a werewolf and get scared?”

“No, shut up,” Clarke grumbles and hides her face, because _yeah,_ she totally though Lexa was a werewolf.

“Are you sure you’re going to survive your own spook-day idea?”

“Can it, Woods.”

Clarke is not sure that she is going to survive this. 

They’ve been to three haunted houses today, and as such they have gotten chased by giant men with chainsaws, chased giant men with fake wolf suits and masks, jumped by several fucked-up looking clowns, and hissed at by people in heavy makeup and fake blood goo that perch themselves on furniture, between walls, and midair between the corner of two chain fences.

And through it all, Lexa hasn’t jumped once (except for when a floorboard straight-up shattered under her and she leaped back to avoid, y’know, falling to her death, or at the very least serious injury). She turned around and sprinted full-tilt _at_ the men with chainsaws, she roared right back at the people dressed as monsters, and asked the person stuck in the fence if it was uncomfortable to stay in that position for a while (she didn’t get a response).

Clarke, on the other hand, has screeched or jumped in response to pretty much anything the houses throw at them. Octavia and Raven aren’t fairing much better, so she’ll take the little comforts.

“So what’s next?” Lexa asks when they make it out of the last house. “Marathon at the theater? Come on, the cars parked over here.”

“Raven, I don’t think this is going to work,” Clarke mutters to her friend as they follow Lexa to the car.

“Relax, Griffin,” Raven says, slinging an arm over Clarke’s shoulder. “We’re planting the seeds in her subconscious, or something. Enjoy the journey.”

“Besides, we’re about to go sit in a very dark theater watching scary movies for hours,” Octavia cuts in. “Darkness is the best environment for fear.”

Clarke just sighs and gets in the car.

They’re on the second movie (Clarke doesn’t even know what it is) when Lexa shifts to whisper in Clarke’s ear. 

“This is pretty great,” she says, breath tickling the small hairs around Clarke’s temple. “Good idea.”

“Thanks,” Clarke murmurs back. “It was mostly Raven’s idea, but I’ll take the credit.”

Lexa chuckles softly and looks around the theater. It’s pretty full, with a few groups of older students and a few from the local high school, plus a few families. “Wanna see something funny?”

On the screen, a character is slowly moving towards an off-limits room. The music subtly starts to pick up, and Clarke widens her eyes at Lexa.

“No,” she hisses, “absolutely not. That’s gotta be against the law, like yelling ‘fire’ in a theater or something.”

Lexa wiggles her eyebrows and turns back to the screen.

_“Lexa!”_

Right after the music starts to swell, Lexa lets out a single yell.

Half the theater yells with her, caught up in what’s happening on the screen. The other half laughs at the people who yell, which quickly turn into shrieks of terror when the _actual_ jumpscare happens on the screen.

Lexa curls into a ball on her chair and laughs quietly, shaking. _“That was amazing!”_

“No it wasn’t,” Clarke tried to glare at Lexa.

Lexa smirks at her. “That’d be more convincing if you weren’t trying to hide a smile, Griffin.”

Clarke groans and puts her head in her hands.

“Aw, why are you hiding your face, it’s so adorable!”

Clarke practically squeaks in embarrassment and tries to melt into her chair when Lexa keeps laughing quietly.

“So,” Raven asks when they finally leave the theater, “what did everyone think?”

“I, for one, had a great time,” Lexa replies, slinging an arm across Clarke’s shoulders. “Right, Clarke?”

“Just because you’re an ass doesn’t make you fun,” Clarke shoots back.

“Of course not.”

“Anyways,” Octavia clears her throat, “we have one more thing planned. We talked to Jasper and Monty, and we got some of their booze and access to a campfire in the woods. Who’s up for some cliché ghost stories?”

Of _course_ Lexa ends up being the one with the best stories. Of course she does. Clarke is admittedly very freaked out by her stories of lost souls wandering the world in search of their children, or of the strange disappearances of people from woodland areas when they forget their flashlights.

At some point Raven signals Clarke to go back to the dorms, so she stands and stretches.

“Well, it’s been real, guys, but I’ve got to go to bed. Early seminar,” Clarke says with what she hopes is a believable grimace plastered on her face.

“Do you want me to go with you?” Lexa offers quickly, standing.

Clarke waves her off. “Nah, I’ll be fine. We’re not too deep in and you should stay for a bit longer. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Clarke ignores Raven and Octavia’s calls of “spoilsport” and “nerd” and heads off into the trees, quickly making it back to the main campus and getting to her dorm quickly. She ties her hair back and pulls the door just slightly open. She doesn’t risk turning a light on while she waits, in case she doesn’t hear Lexa coming back.

Luckily, Clarke doesn’t have to wait too long. She’s only been sitting for ten minutes or so when she hears footsteps coming down the hall. She hears them pause in front of the door, taking in the open crack.

Clarke jumps out and yells right as the door swings open, and-

Okay, maybe she didn’t think this through enough. She knows about the fight-or-flight instinct, of course, but whenever a video of a scare prank or whatever gets popular on the internet, it’s always because the woman run off shrieking, or the super buff man ends up screaming like a child. In a phrase, she forgot about the “fight” part.

So Clarke is totally unprepared when Lexa lets out an answering yell and punches her right in the shoulder.

_“Ow,”_ she hisses, leaping backwards. _“Lexa, what the fuck?”_

_“Clarke?”_ Lexa flicks a light on, blinking as her eyes adjust. “Dude, what the hell, I thought you were an intruder!”

“No!” Clarke yelps, cradling her arm. “I was just trying to scare you!”

“Did you forget I’ve taken Krav Maga for five years?”

“Apparently!” Clarke says, throwing her hands up.

Lexa sighs and steps closer to her. “Do you need anything? Advil? Ice?”

Clarke smirks at her. “Kiss it better?”

She _really_ needs to start thinking things through. Clarke was expecting Lexa to stutter a bit, fumble her words for a minute until Clarke laughs and waves her off with a comment about “it’s fine, you didn’t break me, calm down.”

What she’s very much _not_ expecting is for Lexa to step even closer and pull the collar of Clarke’s shirt away from her shoulder. She very much does not expect Lexa to dip her head and press her lips to her shoulder in a long, lingering kiss, right in the dip where her shoulder meets her collarbone, only a few inches to the left of Clarke’s neck.

Clarke’s breath hitches and Lexa pulls her lips away agonizingly slowly, raising her head to look directly into Clarke’s eyes.

“Uh,” Clarke says, because she is not good with words and her brain is at less than half function right now. “Any chance you want to punch me in the mouth?”

Instead of responding, Lexa grabs a hold of the collar of Clarke’s shirt and hauls her in for a bruising kiss, tongue dipping and licking forcefully against Clarke’s own. She pulls away slightly and immediately latches onto Clarke’s neck, just below her chin. Clarke lets out a low groan and sags slightly, panting.

“How was that?” Lexa smirks against her neck.

“Pretty good,” Clarke responds weakly once she gets her breath back.

Lexa hums thoughtfully and Clarke nearly whines as the vibrations spread through her entire body. “Think I can do better?”

“Please try,” Clarke says, and drags her in for another kiss.

So maybe she never got to see Lexa scared, but whatever, there’s always next year.

**Author's Note:**

> iiiiiitttt'sss BUUUULLLLSHIT ba ba-da da, BA ba-da daaaa  
y'already know we late  
My tumblr is @idragonspyro, feel free to come scream at me there.


End file.
